


Knight in Shining Armour

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Sansa Stark is on the brink of humiliation after being stood up on her date when she is saved by a handsome stranger. Modern AU based on a prompt I saw.





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @jaimelanniser on tumblr who requested a Jaime/Sansa story. It's a fic based on a prompt where person A has been stood up by their boyfriend and person B swoops in to save her from humiliation. For the purposes of this fic, Jaime is younger and he's not related to Joffrey. Hope you enjoy.

Sansa knew this was a bad idea. Everyone had told her that Joffrey was a mistake and she shouldn’t go on a date with him, but she had ignored them, blinded by his handsomeness. It took him not turning up to their date to realise that everyone was right when they said he was a waste of her time and she could do much better. She only wished that she had not fought with her family over him.

“You ready to order yet, hun?” The waitress appeared next to her for the fourth time, and Sansa could tell that she knew she had been stood up, her eyes full of sympathy for her.

“Not quite yet, but thank you.” Sansa replied politely, and the waitress squeezed her shoulder for comfort and walked off.

_How could I be so stupid_. Robb and Jon had told her exactly what Joffrey was like, cruel and disrespectful of women. And Arya, god she had fallen out with her sister many times but not as bad as she had the other day. Joffrey had attacked Arya’s friend, Mycah, so Arya had hit him back, humiliating him in front of his friends. Sansa had refused to speak to her sister and Arya wanted nothing to do with her. _How could I have chosen him over my own sister?_

Tears pricked the corner of Sansa’s eyes as she thought of how she had turned her back on her family for the sake of Joffrey. Even her parents had warned her about him, saying he isn’t the Prince Charming that he seems. She should’ve listened to them and she would’ve avoided this heartbreak. If there’s any two people she should take relationship advice from, it’s her parents who have a loving marriage. But she had ignored them, thinking Joffrey can’t be that bad because he was the son of her dad’s best friend.

But like always, she was wrong. _I’m just a stupid little girl,_ she thought, _a stupid girl believing in the wrong tales._ She had thought that Joffrey was her handsome prince and they would fall in love like a movie couple. Sansa snorted at how naïve and ridiculous she had been. Perhaps being stood up would be a good thing for her, a wake-up call, but she wondered why it hurt so much.

Looking around the restaurant, Sansa was embarrassed to notice that many of the other customers were looking at her, silent apologies evident in their eyes. Their staring made Sansa want to run to the toilet and cry. _They know I’ve been stood up_. She grew rather angry, not wanting their pity and then she felt small tears in her eyes, threatening to turn into a waterfall. _No, I will not cry, not here,_ Sansa told herself.

She was about to leave the restaurant when a man she had never seen slipped into the chair in front of her. She was about to ask what he was doing when he spoke up loudly, so everyone in the restaurant could hear him.

“So sorry I’m late, sweetheart. The traffic was crazy and my phone died when I was texting you.” Sansa was confused as to what the man was doing and he continued talking, but this time in quieter voice, so only she could hear him. “I’m Jaime, just go with it. Whoever stood you up is a complete idiot.”

Sansa immediately felt grateful to Jaime. She studied his face and admitted that he was rather handsome. He looked a few years older than her, perhaps in his mid-twenties. He had blonde hair, slightly longer than the average male hair, and eyes as green as grass on a summers day.

“No girl should be driven to look miserable in public. I’d like to see you smile, I’m sure you have a beautiful smile.” That did actually make Sansa smile, and Jaime smiled back at her. “So now I’ve got a smile, do I get a name?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Sansa.”

“Sansa? That’s a lovely name.” Sansa blushed, remembering how she had once told her brothers that they should always compliment a girl’s name.

“It’s very kind of you to say so.” Jaime just smiled at her brightly, and Sansa felt gratitude for everything he had done in the last five minutes, and had to tell him so. “Thank you so much for what you’ve done. I was just about to leave. You were my knight in shining armour.” Sansa immediately felt embarrassed at that, but Jaime only laughed, his eyes sparkling.

“It’s no problem. Boys have lost respect for women now, I like to think I’m more traditional. My own dad is a bit of a dick but the one person he’s always treated with the most respect was my mum. He said you should always treat women like you want men to treat your daughters.”

They exchanged small-talk for a while as they ate the food they had ordered. She learned that he was a teacher, he was from Lannisport and in his spare time, he played guitar. In turn, she told him facts about herself; she was from Winterfell, she was in her final year of University and they discussed other fandom things, such as Friends being her favourite TV show, and the season ticket she held to watch Winterfell Wolves Football Club play.

“The Lannisport Lions are the best team in the league,” Jaime challenged and Sansa acted jokingly offended.

“No, they are not. The wolves are so much better, we beat you last week, remember?”

“You did, but who won the league last year?” He knew he had won their mini sport argument and smirked at her and Sansa gently slapped his hand, enjoying the fun they were having.

When it came to pay the bill, Jaime absolutely refused to have Sansa pay for a single penny. It was an expensive restaurant as well, but he just gave her the money back when she offered it for him. He also told her he would pay for a taxi back home and once more, refused to hear her argument when she told him she should pay for something.

The taxi pulled up outside and Sansa felt reluctant to go, she had enjoyed her time with Jaime. She gave him her number, and he in turn gave her his own.

“So, after possibly the best fake-date anyone has ever had, how about this weekend I actually take you out for real?”

Sansa smiled and nodded at him.

“I look forward to it.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed slightly as he watched her get in the taxi. As she drove off, her phone buzzed and the message read _‘I look forward to it too.’_


End file.
